Hope In Mystic Falls
by TheBigBite92
Summary: In the struggle to help Elena get her humanity back on and help her through the loss of Jeremy, Damon and Stefan have another struggle. Another girl, but she just so happens to be smaller and a lot more work then the Salvatore brothers bargained for. Will this help the old Elena come back to finally pick a Salvatore brother or will this just make things more complicated?
1. The Light At The End Of The Ally?

_I just had this really good idea for a story bouncing around in my head for quite some time now and I just now decided to do something about it. Hope you like it and I will try to update as often as I can. Also the story line is some what the same but some things I changed._

* * *

As he walked along the streets of Mystic Falls, he could smell the fresh rain fall that lingered in the summer air. He then stopped closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He then smiled to himself but the smile soon faded away when his mind slipped back to the facts about his reality. Elena was a vampire, Elena had turned off her humanity, he was in love with her, so was his brother, and most of all they had no idea how to get the girl they fell in love with back. He then sighed and opened his eyes, but just when he did he heard screams coming from near by, he then began looking around for the direct direction of the screams for help.

"So much for my date with an open bottle of bourbon." He said with a sigh.

"Somebody help!, Please help me!" The woman screamed.

The woman was struggling with a tall man as she screamed her help. The man roughly pushed her to the ground, as the woman fell to the cold wet pavement she felt a sharp pain in her chest. The pain didn't last very long before she drew her last breath. The man then turned to run when he went flying through the air and into a brick building. He looked over at the tall man knocked out on the wet ground. He then bent down, at his feet was the woman who had screamed for help, the man shot her in the chest. He checked for a pulse and sighed with disappointment. He then pushed himself up back on his feet when he heard a small whimper. He looked deeper into the small dark ally way and when he did he saw it, or rather her. There was a girl no bigger then 4 sitting beside a puddle of rain, crying, with her legs tight against her chest and face was buried in her lap. He slowly walked up to the small girl.

"Listen honey, this isn't a place for a you to hang out in." He said annoyed.

The girl just continued to cry. The man then sighed and then reached down for the girl and pulled her arm gently.

"Come on honey, I got problems too and they don't involve getting my Barbie doll's head cut off." He said trying to get the girl to move.

The girl then looked up with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever saw. The tears soaked the small girl's face but the girl didn't even try to wipe them away. His hard face then went soft and then he realized. He quickly looked behind and his heart broke, he slowly turned his head back to the crying girl.

"My mommy's dead, isn't she?" The small girl asked the stranger. The man slowly nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly.

"Leah..." The girl answered with a sniffle. He smiled slightly.

"I'm Damon."

* * *

Elena walks over to one of many book shelves in the Salvatore boarding house and begins randomly throwing books off the shelves.

"I hope your planing on picking those up. We may have a non emotional vampire but we still like to keep the joint clean." Elena smiled to her self before she turned around to see Damon closing the front door behind him.

"I was wondering when you were gonna be back. But I was secretly hoping you crawled in a dark hole and died. I guess were all disappointed tonight." Elena said with a cocky grin. Damon forced a tight smile he then let the smile fall off his face and then began to look down the hallway. Elena then noticed a small figure behind Damon, her grin dropped quickly when she realized what it was. As quick as Elena's smile fell another smile formed on her lips.

"Taking in strays now?" Elena commented. Damon quickly looked at Elena who then began to walk over to the couch to sit.

"Well you know me, I'm a sucker for a lost cause." Damon relied. Elena's smile once again dropped then she stood up quickly and began to walk towards Damon and the small girl who was hiding behind him.

"When are you and Stefan gonna realize I'm not lost. I'm perfectly happy not being the sad little girl who did nothing but cry and moping around like that thing standing behind you is." Elena said with her eye brow raised. Damon then turned around to see the small girl who clinged to his leg crying. Damon frowned and patted the girl's head as the girl looked up at him. Elena looked at Damon and then at the small child behind him and frowned a bit.

"What's wrong with her anyways?" Elena asked. Damon the looked up from the little girl and looked at Elena.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but your self?" Damon questioned. Elena quickly looked back up at Damon.

"I don't. I was just wondering why someone who is such a monster to lock up a girl he clams to love for months turns around and brings cry baby Barbie home with him." Elena spats. Damon's face began to heat up with rage. He then began to quickly walk over to where Elena was standing and grabs her arm. Elena struggles to get her arm free from his grasp and quickly gives up.

"Okay, I get that your pissed about everyone trying to help you through being a complete idiot, but you need to wake up sooner or later and realize one of these days people who love you are gonna get fed up with you and your little miss "I don't care about anyone but myself, because my humanity switch is fried" act and they are gonna just stop trying to help save you. Then that is the day everyone is gonna turn their backs on you." Damon said furious. Elena's face stiffened and then yanked her arm away from Damon's grasp.

"But not you right? Because you're the selfish one who doesn't give up trying to save the save less." Elena replied. Damon's face then softened and he then stepped back a couple of steps. Before Damon could say anything Elena walks away. Damon sighs and after a quick moment turns around to look at Leah.

"So what are you gonna do with you?" Damon asks him self.

* * *

He sits at his desk in his room staring at a blank page in his journal tapping the pen on the page.

"You know staring at a blank page full of your hopes and dreams is not the best away to fix are little problem." Damon said as he leaned against the frame of the bedroom door. Stefan then quickly looks up and sighs. He then throws the pen on the desk and closes the book and stands up with his arms crossed.

"I honesty don't know what we can do to get through to her. Nothing seems to be working, we tried everything. She turned her humanity off for a reason and that reason is gone. Were not gonna get her back at least not until she is ready to deal with the reason she turned them off to begin with" Stefan said with a frown.

"Well I don't care what we have to do. The old Elena is still in there somewhere. We just got to find out what makes her want to turn them back on." Damon said. Stefan nodded with agree. Damon then began to walk over to Stefan.

"Until then, we have another problem." Damon said. Stefan looked at Damon confused.

* * *

Leah sat on a chair in the Salvatore living room looking around she saw old pictures and books that looked like they haven't been touched in years. She then looked over to where Elena had thrown books on the floor and got up from out of the chair and walked over to them. She crossed her legs as she sat down and then grabbed the nearest book she could reach. Leah then traced the tips of the fingers over the designs on the front cover. As she traced over the designed she realized she's seen this book before. Her mom had one just like it. Her mom never let her read any of the books she kept locked up in her room. She always said it's one of those books that always had a bad ending to them. The king dies right before he saves the queen and princess from the nasty dragon. Leah then looked around and saw no one was around. She then slowly began to open the book. Just before she opened the book completely it quickly closed. Leah jumped and looked up to see the woman from before.

"Didn't you parents ever teach you not to go snooping around other people's stuff?" Elena asked. Leah quickly got up off the floor and started to walk backwards frighted.

"I think someone should teach you a thing or to about minding your own business." Elena said as she walked towards Leah. Leah then began to shake with fright then she realized something. Leah's face then went com.

"Your not gonna hurt me." Leah said confident. Elena chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and why do you think that." Elena asked with a cocky smile.

"Because I know you..." Leah said. Elena then stopped in her tracks and looked at the small girl confused. Leah then smiled.

* * *

Damon and Stefan then began to walk down the stairs.

"Damon, I just don't get why you would bring her here. We got our hands full with Elena, we know nothing about her or how to take care of a child and humanity off Elena is not the most friendliness person." Stefan said walking down the last step. Damon sighed.

"Well what else was I suppose to do with her? I couldn't just leave her. She just saw her mom get shot and that ass was probably gonna go after her next." Damon said.

"You could have called Liz" Stefan said as they continued to walk down the hall to the living room. Damon then stopped. Stefan looked back at Damon and stopped too.

"What?" Stefan said.

"Nothing. I just think it's very non Stefan of you to be denying to help a orphan, considering were already have a bitchy vampire orphan Annie staying here." Damon said with his eye brow raised and arms crossed. Stefan sighed and walked closer to Damon.

"We don't know if she's a orphan. She could have a dad or someone else looking for her, worried about her. We need to call Liz and get this under control before something happens." Stefan said. Damon rolled his eyes and nodded then began to walk again. Damon and Stefan finally reached the living room to find Elena pacing back and forth and Leah sitting on the couch. When Elena realized Damon and Stefan were there she stopped and looked at them.

"She can't go anywhere." Elena said quickly. Damon and Stefan looked at each other confused then they looked back over at Elena. Stefan began to walk over to Elena with Damon following close behind.

"Elena we just can't keep her here. She probably has a family out there looking for her..." Stefan said before Elena interrupted.

"She knows where Katherine is." Elena blurted out. Stefan looked back at Damon confused and Damon looked at Leah who was looking at him.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Should I keep going? Let me know how you like it and like I said before I will update as often as I can. You reviews like inspire me to write quicker though. Thanks, until next time keep the Delena love strong!_


	2. MIA

_Okay, you guys reviewed and are following my story and some of you have listed it as one of your favorites. So thanks! Now my part of the deal. Enjoy._

* * *

Stefan paced back and fourth while Elena was over by Damon's stash of bourbon pouring her self a drink. Stefan then stopped as Elena gulped the bourbon and set the glass down and refilled it.

"That's stuff is a little too strong for you, isn't it?" Stefan commented as he watched her empty the glass once again. Elena licked her lips and smiled then turned towards him.

"The great thing about not feeling anything..." Elena stopped to chuckle.

"Is you don't feel anything." Elena finished.

"Ah" Stefan said as if he finally got it.

"Well for a girl who clams not to feel anything anymore you sure care about where Kathrine is and what she has." Stefan commented. Elena shrugged then Damon made his way into the living room.

"I just talked to Liz." Damon said. Stefan turned around to look at him.

"Well?" Stefan asked.

"Let's just say she is not big on the idea of a child being around vampires, meaning Elena." Damon said with a tight smile. Elena looked at Stefan then back at Damon and laughed.

"Really? Liz Forbes is more worried about me then the ripper or the blood sucking man slut." Elena said continuing to laugh as she walked over to them.

"Yeah because we've actually changed Elena. Were no longer a threat to anyone, or our selves. We have our humanity." Stefan said. Elena looked over at Damon and smiled.

"Really? Because last time I checked Damon and I slept together." Elena said looking at Damon. Damon looked to the floor. Elena then turned to Stefan and laughed then leaned close to him.

"And you, well you'll always be the ripper of Monterey." Elena said. She then back away from Stefan, Stefan closed his eyes and stayed silent.

"I'm hungry. I'm going out for a bite." Elena said before she started off towards the door. Damon grabbed her by the arm.

"I don't think so. Your not going anywhere." Damon said. Elena looked at Damon in disbelief.

"What you guys are gonna starve me now?" Elena asked. Damon grinned.

"There are blood bags, in the basement." Stefan said. Elena sighed and glared at Damon.

"Well, let go of me." Elena said. Damon released her arm and Elena yanked it back to her side. Elena then walked out of the living room and towards the basement.

"I think I need a drink." Damon said before walking over to the bottle of bourbon Elena had been drinking earlier. Damon then poured him self a glass.

"I'm gonna go check on Elena." Stefan said before walking out of the living room to find Elena. Damon watched as Stefan disappeared behind the wall. Damon swirled the alcohol around in his glass before finally putting it down with out a sip. A moment later Stefan came around the corner in a hurry. Damon looked at Stefan confused.

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked.

"She's gone." Stefan replied. Damon looked at Stefan and Stefan glanced at the door and then back over at Damon.

* * *

Stefan walked into the Mystic Grill and looked around. He then spotted Matt and Caroline sitting in a booth talking. Stefan quickly walked towards them, when he reached the table Matt and Caroline where laughing.

"Hey, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked. Caroline and Matt both looked up at Stefan confused.

"No, wait isn't she still on lock down?." Caroline said as she looked quickly over at Matt then back up at Stefan.

"She snuck out." Stefan said.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" Matt asked. Stefan shook his head. Just then Stefan's phone rang, Stefan pulled out his phone from his back pocket and saw "Damon" flash across the screen.

_"Yeah?" Stefan asked._

_"We might have a little problem." Damon said._

_"What do you mean?" Stefan asked,_

_"Elena knows where Kathrine is." Damon said._

_"What? How would she even know where to look?" Stefan asked._

_"Yeah...that brings us to another problem. Leah's gone." Damon said. _Stefan hung up the phone and put it back in his back pocket.

"Was that her?" Caroline asked. Stefan shook his head.

"No, it was Damon." Stefan replied.

"Did he find her?" Caroline asked.

"No." Stefan said. Caroline sighed frustrated.

"Where could she have gone?" Caroline asked.

"She went to find Kathrine." Stefan said. Caroline and Matt looked at each other and then back at Stefan confused.

"Wait, what? Why?" Caroline asked.

"Kathrine has the cure and for some reason Elena wants it." Stefan said.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why would she want the cure?" Caroline asked looking at Matt who shook his head. Caroline then turned her attention back to Stefan.

"I don't know." Stefan said

"Okay. What can we do to help?" Caroline asked.

"Call Bonnie. See if she can do a locater spell to track down Elena. Call me when you've found her." Stefan said.

"Okay." Caroline said. Stefan then turned and walked away. Caroline and Matt then turned back to each other.

"Do you think there's a chance that Elena wants to take the cure now?" Matt asked. Caroline shrugged her shoulders sadly.

"I don't know." Caroline said. Matt nodded while Caroline pulled out her phone and called Bonnie.

* * *

_I know this chapter is kind of short but I didn't have anything else for an idea for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Remember feed back makes me update faster. Til then keep the Delena love alive!_


End file.
